SuFin: Peeps, Paperwork and Prussia
by Muragaragah
Summary: Finland finds himself faced with a daunting pile of paperwork accompanied by a little package of marshmallow Peeps one afternoon after the World Conference. Prussia walks in on him eating one. Rated for language and fluffy SuFin shounen-ai. Request fic!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own Peeps either!  
>This is my first request fic (also my first SuFin)! Yay! This is for <em>_**AllyHWarner**__. Thank her for requesting it!~  
>God I must sound weird when I talk about Peeps in this fic. Honestly I love to eat 'em, I look forward to them every Easter and Halloween.~<br>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.  
>Enjoy!~<em>

* * *

><p>SuFin: Peeps, Paperwork and Prussia<p>

_One Afternoon, After the World Conference..._

One hand cupped Finland's cheek as he leaned into his bent elbow balanced on the conference table in front of him. A neat stack of typed paperwork stood off to his left, accompanied by a shrink-wrapped cardboard container holstering five brilliant, dandelion-hued marshmallows molded into the shape of canaries. Somehow, the novelty treat perturbed the meek blonde: he would have trashed them if anyone but Sweden had given them to him. Seeking just about any outlet that would allow him to procrastinate on his work—_just for five minutes, tops,_ he reminded himself—he brandished the plastic-encased snack, his hand leaving his face to grip his ballpoint pen like a shiv and thrust it through the manmade material, taking caution not to accidentally mark any of the birds.

He flicked his pen away across the table as he unfolded the tidy plastic, allowing it to cascade through the air until it came to rest against the table, crinkling in protest. His clear amethyst eyes locked with the soulless candied irises of one of the Peeps as he separated and removed it from the rest. Hesitating for about a fraction of a second he squeezed his eyes shut as he popped the whole marshmallow in his mouth, driving away any thoughts about how morally wrong it was to eat those little birds, no matter how cute they seemed to be.

Unforeseen grains of sugar grated gently over the surface of the Fin's pearly whites, mildly shocking the short nation. An odd, cloying flavor captivated his taste buds, almost as if someone had decided to morph pure sugar into marshmallow. He struggled to swallow the wad of Peep that threatened to lodge in his throat, shivering slightly as it descended into his system. "Well, they're cute! But other than that they're pretty unremarkable," he commented to no one in particular, bending over the table to retrieve the pen that he abandoned before resuming his perch in front of his stack of paperwork, taking a few sheets off the top and signing them with a flourish of his pen and without a second glance.

An abnormal desire planted its seed in Finland's brain as he tattooed his name onto a few more printed pages: he couldn't exactly place it, though his eyes kept darting away from his paperwork to catch a glimpse of the opened Peep container, scrutinizing the empty space left by the candied bird now swimming pleasantly in his stomach. Halfway formed thoughts flickered across the blank slate of his mind, some centering on the immense pile of paperwork still left for him to sign while others remarked about the cursed saffron treats staring him in the face. _Gah. I can't work like this!_ Fin thought abruptly as he dropped his pen and seized the pack of Peeps triumphantly as if he were yanking Excalibur from its stony prison, extracting one birdlike marshmallow and examining it for a moment.

Inexplicable malice gripped the usually docile country as he lifted the Peep to his mouth and bit its little sugared head clean off, a malignant laugh originating deep in his chest. An unexpected sound (something like the swift rustling of paper) breached Finland's abbreviated, uncharacteristic moment, resounding throughout the room from beside the door: wisteria eyes snapped over to find a snowy-haired, garnet-eyed country framed by the open doorway, apparently frozen to the spot with papers scattered on the floor in front of him. His hands were cupped around something golden from what the blonde could spy from between the spaces of the other's fingers. "W-What... _what the hell_ are you... _eating?"_ the newcomer exclaimed as an expression of sheer horror crept across his pointed features, the rough and scratchy timbre of his voice eliciting an unperceivable wince from Finland.

"Hey Prussia. They're Peeps! Want one?" Finland asked brightly, extending the container that held three Peeps toward the Germanic nation; an unfamiliar feeling overtook the aureolin-haired country, reminding him of his teacher shouting at him for something the class bully had framed him for in grade school.

_"Hell no I don't want one, for god's sake!_ Are you inhuman?" Prussia seethed noisily, hands beginning to tremble around the lemon-hued bundle clasped near his chest as disgust replaced revulsion written across his face. "You're gonna scar Gilbird! _Mein Gott, _they look just like my poor little birdie...!"

The lighthearted smile that reflexively broke across Finland's face faded quicker than it had come as he withdrew the harmless marshmallows, attempting to situate them in his lap so Prussia wouldn't be able to see. "I-I'm sorry," Finland muttered as his gaze shifted away from the albino and back toward his paperwork: the image of himself standing as tall as an ant next to Prussia surfaced in his mind.

"You should be! Who's the _verdammt_ idiot that gave you those in the first place-"

A rather large hand gripped Prussia's shoulder as a huge figure towered over him from behind. "That would b' me."

The ivory-haired country pivoted about-face immediately, having to raise his scarlet periphery to meet the icy, bespectacled aquamarine eyes of Sweden. Prussia audibly gulped as his eyes narrowed almost in a challenging fashion before he barked, "Why the fuck would you do that? They're shaped like _birds! _Who would wanna eat those abominations!_"_

A tangible current spiked the suddenly-tense air that circulated the room. Sweden's unyielding gaze seemed to bore figurative holes into Prussia's face as he responded simply, "I would. They're cute. So I gave some t' m' wife."

Prussia's hands unfurled from around the canary bird that eternally shadowed him as he took a step back and pointed directly into the center of Sweden's chest, his characteristic arrogant smirk upturning his mouth. "I don't think the stupid things are cute at all! So why don't we settle this dispute the manly way: I challenge you to a fight!"

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Sweden's lips, which only served to cast his face in a rather terrifying light. "Alr'ght. Won't last a second."

Apparently sensing the aggravated mood, Gilbird flew right across the room and perched in one of the vacant windowsills, chirping rather contentedly as tiny beaded eyes surveyed the magnificent, well-tended garden outside. Prussia, on the other hand, chortled mockingly before shouting, "'Kay, you asked for it you _bastard!"_ as his relaxed hand balled into a fist and swung out at Sweden, aim locked onto the middle of his midsection.

The tall blonde nation merely stood there as Prussia's fist collided with his toned stomach, one hand having slipped into the pocket of his military uniform as he absorbed the blow with almost grace, his facial expression remaining unchanged. He allowed the shorter country to wail on him for countless minutes with just about everything he could muster until his blows began to lose their speed and arduous force, Sweden's bluegreen eyes focused only on the astonished Fin behind the conference table. He snapped into action the moment he heard an exhausted pant escape Prussia: with one hand stationed in his pocket his free hand lashed out, firm fingers coiling around the ruby-eyed country's exposed alabaster neck. "Don't ever h'rass m' wife. I will kill you," Sweden stated, fingers tightening around Prussia's neck with every word he uttered.

Prussia clawed at the hand that held him until he nodded profusely, a sickly rouge mottling his usually-porcelain cheeks. "'Kay! Let me... go!" the albino managed as he felt his trachea almost rub up against his esophagus, worried nausea pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Get out of here," Sweden commanded as he turned around and chucked Prussia through the open doorway, whipping around and striding straight up to Finland as if the ominous crash in the hallway were just a random occurrence that had nothing to do with him.

The fragile nation seated at the table appeared completely stunned: the tips of his fingers that curled protectively around the thin package of Peeps had faded to complete white. The jovial rosy hue that usually ghosted his cheeks had blanched to a pallid shade that completely frightened Sweden. He crouched beside Finland and gingerly pried the smaller country's fingers off of the Peeps before his arms wrapped securely around the other. "It's okay now. He's gone. He won't both'r you anymore," he whispered into the shell of Finland's ear before moving to plant a kiss against the malleable skin of his temple, pulling away as his teal irises locked with Finland's watery orchid.

One lone tear streaked down Fin's cheek before he seemed to snap out of his numb trance, his head tilting to rest against Sweden's shoulder. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't have had to fight Prussia over those stupid little marshmallows..." Finland's voice trembled as he spoke, his arms bundling limply around Sweden's neck.

"They're not stupid. They're cute. Lik' you."

One arm unfolded from around Finland to reach into the open container of Peeps and deftly isolate two of the avian candies. As soon as Finland opened his mouth to attempt a reply, Sweden stuffed in one of the marshmallows with a faint peck to the shorter country's forehead. A low-toned chuckle resonated in the Swede's throat, reading the complete bewilderment on his companion's face before tossing back the other Peep that he withdrew from its cardboard bin. Once Finland had managed to swallow the puffy treat, he squeezed Sweden's neck in an affectionate embrace and leaned in to press his lips against the other's, tongue darting out and lapping against the larger country's bottom lip. Finland crunched some newly-acquired fine granules of sugar between his teeth as he pulled away with a grin that could easily stretch for miles plastered to his face. "Thank you, Su-san. For everything today, especially these yummy little mallow birds. I love you."

A thermal sort of emotion engulfed Sweden's heart at the sound of those three little words rolling off of his love's musical tongue as a genial smile quirked the corners of his mouth, his arms constricting possessively around the frail blonde that he felt liberated to called his own. "Love you too."

On the opposite side of the room in a particular windowsill, a peculiar canary fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
